Next on TNA
by Maniac Mike
Summary: TNA Wrestling continues on well into Hard Justice. What is the status with the National Wrestling Alliance? What's happening with Sting, Jeff Jarrett, Kurt Angle, Abyss, and others? Hulk Hogan shows up. Raven is questioned about his past.


Next on TNA

On Impact more information on the TNA World Women's championship tournament were given. There would be two double elimination tournaments then the two winners will have a best of seven series. The winner will be the champion. Sirelda showed up and wanted to be involved in the tournament. Jim Cornette said to qualify she'd have to wrestle and defeat the Big Fat Oily Naked Guy. She beat him in 15 seconds. Shane Douglas challenges Samoa Joe to an NWA title shot on the next Monday night special. Joe accepts. Raven comes out reminding them that he's wrestling Joe for the title on that night. VKM successfully defends the Tag Team belts against Senentonin. Kurt Angle defeats Elix Skipper. Sting and Christopher Daniels have a showdown. Next AJ Styles took on Jay Lethal. Jerry Lynn successfully defends the X Division title against Sonjay Dutt. We see a highlight video on Erik Watts. Ron "the Truth" Killings defeat Amazing Red. Christian Cage and Scott Steiner part ways after their match against Team 3D. Tomko and Cage attacked Steiner after the match. Referees and officials ran in to break it up. VKM are challenged by the new Midnights. Next Chris Sabin took on Eric Young. Kurt Angle discusses the future of NWA and TNA. Jeff Jarrett defeats Petey Williams. Samoa Joe successfully defends the NWA World Title against Raven. Next up is the Monday night special. Tony Schivane was there. In response to the attack Scott Steiner brought Rick Steiner back. They challenged Christian Cage and Tomko. Raven defeats Brother Runt. Team 3D vs. LAX vs. LAX in a tables match. Shark Boy wins the X Division title in Ultimate X. In the NWA World title match, Samoa Joe defeats Shane Douglas in 27:42. Afterwards they shook hands.

On Impact it was explained there would be two double elimination tournaments to crown the first ever TNA Women's title. Then the two winners will have a best of seven series and the winner of the series will be the champion. They showed clips of tournament matches from Orlando, Tampa, Miami, Tallahassee, and other parts of Florida. They introduced Joannie Laurer who's also in the tournament. It's mentioned that tournaments and best of seven will later be available on dvd in its entirety. It is announced that on this night Shane Douglas will get a rematch with Samoa Joe, a 2 out of 3 falls match. VKM defeats The SATs. New Midnights attack VKM. Team 3D vs. LAX vs. LAX. Both LAX factions attack 3D and unite. In the audience we see anny Poffo. Shark Boy defends the X Division title against Alex Shelley. Next is Lance Hoyt vs. Scott Steiner. Now it's the 2 out of 3 falls match between Samoa Joe and Shane Douglas for the NWA World title. Now we see Jim Neidhart has joined Poffo. Joe picks up the first fall in 28:57. Next Marty Janetty sits with Poffo and Neidhart. Douglas gets fall two in 3:59. Tony Schivone is seen talking to the former wrestlers. Joe collects fall 3 in 4:08. The Naturals enter the ring and help Douglas to the back. Kurt Angle says he wants an opportunity at the NWA World title before they part ways with TNA. Angle wants Joe at TNA Victory Road. Joe accepts. Episode ends. Friday night Florida house show. Women's Tournament 1 continues. Shane Douglas defeats Samoa Joe in a steel cage match for the NWA World title at 40:07. The next night at another Florida house show the women's tournament continues. Samoa Joe regains the title in a submission match at 40:52. These events were highlighted on Impact. Ron Resse goes after Abyss again. Schivone, Poffo, Neidhart, and Jannety were back in the audience. Erik Watts makes his return and wrestles Austin Starr. Sting and Rhino takes on Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles. Kurt Angle had a match with Chris Sabin. A masked man hit the ring. He attacked Kurt with a chair and caused Sabin to score the win. The Masked Man looked over at the former wrestling talent. They looked like they approved of his actions. Later on Angle accused Joe. Later Samoa Joe wrestled Scott Steiner in a non-title match. The Masked Man attacked Steiner with a chair, causing him to get the DQ win. Next MM layed out Joe. Kurt Angle and Shane Douglas ran in to help. MM escapes. The Women's tournament continues throughout Florida and goes to Tennessee. Footage is shown. Time on the NWA championships is running out. Currently Samoa Joe and Voodoo Kin Mafia hold those titles. Throughout the show pictures of George Hackenshmidt along with ten photos of the next champions after that.

Erik Watts issues an open challenge for Victory Road. The Masked Man walks out and nods. There's an Ultimate X contenders match. Chris Sabin wins and will take on Shark Boy in a 2 out of 3 falls match at Victory Road. More was said on NWA and another ten photos were shown. Later on Jim Cornette announced that there'll be changes in both NWA title bouts. First off in the NWA Tag Team championship match it'll start out with LAX ( Homicide & Hernandez ) against Team 3D. Five minutes later the New Midnight Express ( David Flair & Evan Kurageous ) will join in. Then ten minutes after that current NWA Tag Team Champions VKM will enter. It'll be elimination rules. You can start eliminating opponents as soon as the match starts.

Jerry Jarrett discusses NWA wrestling. He talks about Lou Thesz and Orville Brown. Then he discussed NWA title changes. Later on Jim Cornette had changes for the NWA World Heavyweight title match as well. Kurt Angle will start off against Shane Douglas for five minutes. Then Chris Sabin will enter. Two minutes later Scott Steiner will enter. Two minutes after that, Sting will come in. Five minutes later, NWA World Champion, Samoa Joe will enter. Eliminations can occur at any time. More discussions on the NWA occurred. The Road to Victory Road came on, and Mike Tenay interviewed Tony Schivone. His wrestlers had just helped Shark Boy score a win over Elix Skipper. He said he'd break his scillence. On himself he said he never got the credit he deserved as a commentator. Tenay agreed. He says it was always about Jim Ross just because Ross was with WWE and worked for McMahon. Tony spoke about the dirt-sheets and all the crap they've written. Now he discusses Lanny Poffo. He spoke about the man always being mentioned as Macho Man's brother and Angelo's son. He says nobody appreciated his talents. He says McMahon treated him like a joke. He talks about his great skills as a gymnast. Now he moves on to Jim Neidhart. Tony talked about how big and strong "the Anvil" is and how he's a tag team specialist. He points out that it was always about Bret and Jim always was forced to take a backseat to him. Now Tony gets to Marty Janetty. Another tag team specialist. Says Shawn Michaels hogged all of the attention. Tony talks about what a great wrestler Marty is. He said we'll all find out who the Masked Man is when the time is right. He says they are known as Afflictive Contempt. The next segment saw more NWA history discussed. They left off discussing Dory Funk Jr. and his title reign. Clips of the women's tournament are shown from Tennessee and Texas. Bill Apter discusses Harley Race all the way up to the Ric Flair reigns. They touch on the rest of the NWA champions after that, including the TNA era. TNA Victory Road '07 in Texaspre-show begins. We see photos of former NWA World Tag Team Champions. This brings Jim Cornette to discuss his memories of the Midnight Express and the Rock 'N' Roll Express. Paul Ellering makes a surprise appearance and talks about the Road Warriors. Bob Ryder speaks on former NWA World Tag Team Champions. Tully Blanchard is next to speak. Now comes the PPV. During the pre-show, more of the women's tournament matches occurred. Another women's tournament match occurred on the PPV. The New Midnights won the NWA World Tag Team belts. It was announced that Hulk Hogan was in attendance as a guest of the NWA. Petey Williams became the new X-Division Champion. Lance Hoyt defeated Tomko. Later on the NWA representatives came out. Hulk Hogan was announced and walked out with Jimmy Hart. Paul "the Giant" Wight came out as well. During the main event match, the Masked Man caused Kurt Angle to get eliminated. Kurt unmasked him. It was his brother, Eric Angle. Shane Douglas was next to be eliminated due to the commotion. Samoa Joe eliminated Scott Steiner. Chris Sabin got the upset win and became the new NWA World Champion. Monday Night TNA Special 8:00 PM ET time. During the UFC there was a live remote by TNA. Afflictive Contempt announces this is the final night of TNA associated with the NWA. They want those NWA championships. Jim "the Anvil" Neidhart and Marty Janetty are challenging the new NWA World Tag Team Champions, the new Midnight Express, a.k.a. David Flair and Evan Kurragous, and they came out and accepted. Tony Schivone insisted on starting the match right away. Cut to commercial. Back on UFC, there's a subtitle stating that Neidhart and Jannety had won the NWA World Tag Team belts. On the next remote Lanny Poffo challenges Chris Sabin for the NWA World Heavyweight Title. The champ accepts. Another subtitle during UFC says Lanny Poffo became the new NWA World Heavyweight Champion. After that, more women's tournament matches took place. The special hits the air. Tournaments for TNA World and Tag Team titles were announced. NWA officials announce they want to see Paul "the Giant" Wight and The Great Muta compete for the NWA World Tag Team belts against Neidhart and Janetty. And they want Lanny Poffo to defend the NWA World Title against Hulk Hogan. At 9 when Raw hit the air, the NWA Tag Team Title match took place. Wight and Muta became NWA Tag Team Champions. Next was a Hulk Hogan promo. He spoke about winning the World Heavyweight Title in WWF/E, WCW, AWA, and IWGP. A 15 time World Champion. Now Hogan wants to add the NWA title to that list. And yes, Hogan would go on to make it 16 by defeating Poffo. Jeff Jarrett enters the ring and shook hands with Hogan. NWA and TNA officials said good-bye as the episode finished up. Next…Impact! Plans for the TNA Championship were announced. Afflictive Contempt came out to complain. Now Jim Cornette comes out and tells them what's going to happen. There will be four Gauntlet matches. The winners of all four gauntlets will go on to a mini tournament. The winner will become the TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Afflictive Contempt will be a part of the gauntlet. So far in the Gauntlet: 1.) Lanny Poffo 2.) Jim Neidhart 3.) Marty Jannety 4.) Eric Angle With Tony Schivone joining Mike Tenay and Don West in commentary so for he can't interfere. 5.) Ken Shamrock because he won the NWA title on the first TNA event. 6.) Ron "the Truth" Killings 7.) Jeff Jarrett 8.) AJ Styles 9.) Raven 10.) Rhino 11.) Christian Cage With more to be announced later on. While 12.) Sting and 13.) Abyss took on 14.) Scott Steiner and 15.) Ron Resse, it was announced all four of them would be in the Gauntlet. During 16.) Samoa Joe and 17.) Kurt Angle vs. 18.) Chris Sabin and 19.) Alex Shelley they were announced for the Gauntlet. 20.) Bob Backlund. 21.) Kevin Nash. 22.) Robert Rood. Next was 23.) Erik Watts vs. 24.) Christopher Daniels. Next was 25.) Elix Skipper vs. 26.) Brian Lawler. VKM ( #27 BG James & #28 Kip James) and 29.) Lance Hoyt vs. The SATs ( #'s 30 & 31 ) and 32.) Amazing Red. Next 33.) Petey Williams wrestled 34.) "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal. Then 35.) Sonjay Dutt took on 36.) Austin Starr. 37.) Senshi took on 38.) Eric Young. Then Team 3D ( #s 39 & 40 w/ Brother Runt, # 41 ) took on 42.) Kaz, 43.) Martyr, and 44.) Havoc. LAX (#s 45, 46, 47, and 48 ) vs. 49.) Jerry Lynn, 50.) Johnny B. Badd, 51.) Diamond Dallas Page, and 52.) Buff Bagwell. Next Jim Cornette announced the remaining names for the Gauntlet. 53.) Brian Knobbs 54.) Alex Wright 55.) Scott Hall 56.) David Flair 57.) Evan Kurragous 58.) Lash Laroux 59.) Billy Kidman 60.) Jimmy Snuka. That's the line-up. Episode finishes. On Impact, the first Gauntlet took place. It came down to Sting and Kurt Angle. It became a match afterwards. Sting won. An update on the Road to the Women's Title took place. So far they've been throughout Florida, Tennessee, Texas, Georgia, Mississippi, Alabama, Missouri, Kansas, Iowa, and Idaho. The Gauntlet continued on a special Sunday night special. This time it came down between Kurt Angle and Christian Cage. Angle defeated Cage. Highlights of the Road to the Women's Title from New Mexico were shown. On the next Impact the Gauntlet went down between Raven and Jeff Jarrett. The winner was Jarrett. Mike Tenay said he wanted to get a word with Raven. Tony Schivone came to the broadcast table. When Tenay caught up to Raven, he spoke to him about 2005 and 2006. The mysterious girlfriend in his life. Raven said she's still in his life, supporting him. On the next Impact, the Gauntlet comes down between Samoa Joe and AJ Styles. Joe won. Scenes from the Women's tournament from Louisiana, New Mexico, Montana, and Nevada. Shane Douglas and Luna Vachon confronts Senetonin. Now it's the Road to Hard Justice. From California. Women's matches occur. HARD JUSTICE-California More women's action took place on the pre-show. On the PPV Sting defeated Kurt Angle. Samoa Joe defeats Jeff Jarrett. Afflictive Contempt took on Erik Watts, DDP, Johnny B. Badd, and Buff Bagwell. By the end of the event Samoa Joe defeats Sting to become the first TNA World Heavyweight Champion.


End file.
